Un monde qui s'écroule
by MiniMinHee
Summary: Parce que c'est Chaejin qui a fait s'écrouler le monde de Seyong, c'est également qui lui permettra d'en constuire un nouveau parmi les ruines. [Seyong/Chaejin (MYNAME)]


**Titre:** Un monde qui s'écroule.

**Couple:** Seyong/Chaejin (MYNAME)

**Resumé: **

_« Un amour impossible qui devient possible, C'est tout un monde qui s'écroule. » -François Brunet -_

Oui c'est vrai, sans doute encore plus pour SeYong …mais c'est un nouveau monde à construire, un monde construit a deux…Ils construiront leurs propre monde.

**Rating:** Tout public

**Disclaimers:** Aucun membre des MYNAME ne m'appartient (encore heureux pour eux)

**Autres remarques:** Fiction soumise au concours MYNAME France.

**Un monde qui s'écroule.**

Seule la lueur de la lune le nimbait, l'obscurité était là, il baissa la tête tandis qu'encore une larme se frayait un chemin sur les traces humide de ces joues. Ces yeux brulants répandaient une douleur qui lui broyait l'intérieur du corps. Il se murait dans un autre monde, celui d'un amour unique. Il inspira pour essayer de diminuer les chances d'éclater d'une seconde à l'autre en sanglots, l'apport en air à ses poumons était moindre, il avait juste tellement mal, c'était juste horrible. Ça le broyait de l'intérieur, un acide qui s'écoulait sans fin, qui le rongeait chaque jour un peu plus, toujours un peu plus, le dévorant, attaquant sa raison, la craquelant, introduisant des idées noires, brouillant ses pensées, transformant sa vie et sa vision du monde.

Il avait toujours voulu être une idole, il avait tout fait pour son rêve. Il avait sacrifié son semblant d'adolescence, il avait vendu son âme à cette machine infernale, il s'entrainait des heures, oubliant la définition du mot dormir, il avait tout fait pour ça, mais pourtant aujourd'hui il regrettait, et ça lui faisait mal, il était perdu. Comment tout son rêve avait pu si aisément devenir un cauchemar?

L'amour. Des milliers de personnes veulent le trouver, tellement de personne le recherchent, lui l'avait trouvé, mais il aurait préféré que celui-ci ne soit pas là. Que faire si votre esprit et votre corps vous indique que votre âme sœur existe? Que faire si c'est un amour interdit, si vous savez déjà que vos parents vous rejetteront, que vos amis vous abandonneront, que votre vie ne serait plus jamais la même si vous décevez tant de monde ? Suivre son cœur signifierait tellement de choses, tellement de douleur et de déceptions, cela vaut-il le coup ? Abandonner les autres membres ? Il ne savait pas comment eux réagiraient s'ils savaient, que feraient-ils ? Le rejetteraient-ils ?

Essaieraient-ils de comprendre ? Leur mentor les soutiendraient-ils encore comme à chaque fois ? Les fans resteraient-elles ? Recevrait-il encore ces si jolis messages sur Twitter ? Recevrait-il des cadeaux du monde entier ? Il avait si peur de perdre tout ça. Il aimait sa vie comme elle était malgré tout. Devait-il faire un choix entre sa vie et l'amour ?

Tant de questions et de doutes, le sommeil qui fuit, des nausées et des pleurs. Que faire ? …Il n'avait personne à qui parler, non il ne savait pas comment son meilleur ami réagirait. Le regarderait-il avec le même regard dégouté que celui qu'il avait posé sur ces 2 garçons qui vaillamment se tenaient la main face au monde. Il aurait tant voulu en être, avoir ce courage de ses opinions et sentiment, pouvoir aimer et être aimer, qu'importe la douleur et les difficultés. Etre aimer d'un amour puissant et pur.

Ses sanglots doublèrent encore plus. Il aimait, cette pureté en lui, une naïveté qui désarmait son cœur, un sourire si doux, des rougissements qui affolait son rythme cardiaque… Quelque chose en lui le touchait tant, il pouvait passez des heures à penser à lui, le peindre, le parler, le regarder, l'imaginer, l'écrire.

Ces images était les pires, s'imaginer avec lui. Il aurait tellement voulu ca, le tenir au creux de ces bras, leurs peau nue en contact, pouvoir couvrir cette peau douce de baisers, découvrir son odeur au creux de son cou, pouvoir sentir son souffle qui s'écraserait proche de ses oreilles, s'imaginer entre les cuisses graciles, cette douceur et cette couleur si magnifique, l'entendre perdre pied, l'imaginer le visage tourné vers le ciel, le bassin cambré à s'en casser les reins. Il savait que s'il commençait, il serait bon pour les travaux manuels. Ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas habituel pour un jeune homme de 22 ans.

Il leva les yeux vers l'astre blanc les surplombant de son halo, cet astre qui se reflétait dans les pupilles humides, une prière de son cœur. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi être tombé amoureux de lui ? Avait-il été mauvais dans une autre vie ? Il s'en excusait. Avait-il fait du mal ? Il en était désolé. Mais pourquoi ça, pourquoi un amour si douloureux ? Pourquoi un amour comme cela ? Qui l'avait décidé ?

Pourquoi lui, pourquoi son innocence ? Pourquoi ce sourire à damner le plus vaillant des cœurs ? Il pleura encore plus, ce ne serait même pas que sa vie qu'il gâcherait, ce serait celle de celui qui avait capturé son cœur, il ne le pouvait pas, il avait encore la force de lutter contre sa, supporterait-il de le voir huer et mépriser, de voir des gens tenter de tuer cette étincelle de naïveté dans ces yeux ? Comment pourrait-il avoir la force de les voir détruire son havre de paix ? Il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas…

C'était trop cruel oui, beaucoup trop… La vie était trop cruelle, c'est ce qu'il pensa en regardant la forme nue allongée tout contre la sienne.

Voilà pourquoi il pleurait silencieusement sous la voie lactée, parce que malgré tout, il n'avait pas été assez fort pour lutter. Il avait cédé, il l'avait dévoré, il avait profité de son innocence. Il se sentait comme si il l'avait violé, comme un être si sale et mauvais. Il se détestait car il ne pouvait plus lutter, pas après si longtemps à ses coté, pas quand il l'avait vu le regarder ainsi, pas quand il avait accepté ce qui devait être une taquinerie, empreinte de vérité…

Sa raison s'était envolée contre la douceur de ces lèvres, pas quand il avait posé ses lèvres contre les siennes, pas quand celles-ci avait couverte timidement les siennes, il avait perdu la foi. Il n'avait pas pu arrêter quand il avait entendu le soupir tremblant s'échapper des lèvres rosées. Il était fou, fou de lui, et c'était la pire chose au monde. Car il avait cédé à la tentation de la chair avec lui, car il avait cédé le pas. Et car il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus faire demi-tour, ce qui était fait l'était, comment le regarderait-il maintenant ?

* * *

Il crut entendre un sanglot, parmi les limbes de son sommeil, il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Tandis que les limbes s'évaporaient, le son était plus distinct. Il essaya de rassembler ses pensées et ses joues rougirent au souvenir de la veille, il avait… avec SeYong. D'un côté il avait un peu honte, mais il avait vu une telle détresse dans les yeux de SeYong que quand celui-ci avait soufflé, sans doute pour lui et sans pensé qui l'entendrait.

« Comme si je pourrais te demander de me consoler… »

Il avait rougit vivement bien sur, un tas de pensées avait traversé sa tête à ce moment, des milliers sans doute, mais… il connaissait SeYong depuis bien longtemps et depuis un moment il avait tout comme les autres remarqué que quelque chose clochait chez SeYong. Il l'avait vu nimber de douleur quand il pensait ne pas être vu, quand il revenait le matin, ses cernes était plus prononcées que les leurs, et petit à petit l'inquiétude s'était intensifiée, alors oui si il pouvait l'aider… comme « ça' il le ferait. Parce que c'était SeYong, et qu'il avait confiance en lui, parce que SeYong ne lui ferait jamais de mal, il était un bon hyung. Il avait un cœur pur et offrait tout quand on l'acceptait, il aimait ce côté de lui. SeYong n'était pas le genre de personne à s'embarrasser de questions et de l'opinion des gens; enfin ça, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours pensé. Il avait toujours cru naïvement que SeYong était fort, qu'il pouvait tout supporter, pourtant il l'avait vu effondrer et son cœur avait suivi le mouvement, s'emplissant d'une douleur qu'il n'avait pas comprise.

Pourquoi SeYong souffrait-il ainsi ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait faire s'effondrer SeYong ? C'était terrifiant, il avait vu dans le regard de SeYong une douleur qui dépassait les mots, qui dépassait ses mots ou tout ce qu'il aurait voulu dire. Il n'avait alors plus hésité quand il avait su qu'il pouvait l'aider. Il s'était penché et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le reste avait semblé suivre comme une suite logique, et finalement ils s'étaient donné l'un à l'autre.

Il entendait à présent clairement les sanglots du garçon à côté de lui, et le désespoir dans ses sanglots, broyant son cœur plus surement que s'il ne l'avait frappé de toutes ses forces. Il se redressa et passa sa main sur le dos nu et courbé, la tête se releva et se tourna vers lui. Son regard était si triste qu'il aurait pu en pleurer immédiatement. Mais si il voulait l'aider il devait être fort, avoir l'air plus sûr de lui comme il avait cru SeYong l'être. Il voulait être son refuge et l'aider. Le regard se fit incrédule et il semblait batailler contre lui même quand ChaeJin passa ses bras autour de lui et l'attira contre lui pour tendrement caresser ces cheveux.

Il sentit bien vite que son épaule était mouillée de larmes et que deux bras puissant enserraient sa taille d'une étreinte forte. ChaeJin était inconfortable mais il supporta, caressant ces cheveux. Il crut cependant l'entendre murmurer tout contre sa peau :

« Tu ne serais pas la si tu savais, tu ne me consolerais pas si tu savais, pourquoi …pourquoi je t'aime tant ChaeJin …pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit toi…? »

Il lui fallut un petit moment pour remettre un contexte au mot, pour que le puzzle soit mis en place. SeYong…l'aimait ..? Il eut un vertige. Il ne s'en serait pas douté, non, il savait que SeYong l'appréciait énormément, surtout vu le nombre de skinship, sourire ou le nombre de fois où il était dans les bras de SeYong. Il pinça les lèvres. Que faire ? Que lui répondre ?

Il ressentait aussi un soupçon de douleur au cœur, il n'avait pas confiance en lui ? Pensait-il vraiment qu'il le jugerait ou l'abandonnerait ? Avait-il au fond si peu confiance en lui… ou était ce en lui-même que SeYong ne croyait pas? Il se sentait incroyablement fier d'être celui qui avait le cœur d'un garçon comme SeYong, un garçon qui n'offre son amour qu'entièrement Il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, non, son cœur il l'offrait avec tous les risques que cela comportait. Mais il le faisait inconsciemment sans une once d'hésitation.

Oui il était fier d'être aimé par lui. Il se doutait que cela ne devait pas être facile pour SeYong; être homosexuel n'était pas facile, surtout pas ici en Corée. Il était fier de sa patrie bien sûr, mais l'acceptation des différences ne faisait pas partie des fiertés nationales, non. Et Ils étaient des Idoles, ils avaient une vie réglée comme du papier à musique, au millimètre près la note pouvait changer la chanson entière.

SeYong ressentait depuis combien de temps cette pression ? Cette peur ?…Il ne savait pas mais il avait mal …. mal pour lui. Il serra SeYong plus fort, et sa décision passa ses lèvres dans un doux murmure pourtant sa volonté était faite, il ne changerait pas qu'importe ou le vent tournerait peu importe si la tempête se levait, qu'importe si le monde se déchainait. Apres tout, pour un naïf comme lui, l'amour était incassable. Le sien en tout cas l'était.

Et quand il embrassa SeYong il sut, qu'importe si ce serait dur, ce serait malgré tout une bataille qui méritait d'être menée. Lorsque leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, les données changèrent. Ils seraient deux à se battre. On est toujours mieux à deux que seul.

Qu'importe le vent et la tempête, leur amour ne se briserais pas. Il avait confiance en eux. Il donnerait sa confiance à SeYong. Et ensemble, ils gagneraient cette guerre. Oui, ChaeJin avait confiance, et ce fut cette même nuit qui leur accorda l'amour. Il se rappela soudainement une citation lu en cours et il sourit.

« Un amour impossible qui devient possible, C'est tout un monde qui s'écroule. » -François Brunet -

Oui c'est vrai, sans doute encore plus pour SeYong …mais c'est un nouveau monde à construire, un monde construit a deux…Ils construiront leurs propre monde.

** La fin leurs appartient.**


End file.
